Xaterex Multiverse Storyline Wiki:Layout Guide
The following is a guide to how a canon article should be written here on Xaterex Wiki. Note that this is not a tutorial on how to make an article, but rather how the article should be structured. If you want help on getting started, see and Category:Help. Opening templates The Youmay tag is used when it is possible that a user has found one article when they were actually looking for another of a similar or identical name. Era Icons Add the tag to the top of every article, then add the number of eras this character appears in. Example: . This will generate the Era Icons on the finished page. Only use this template if there is a relevant source (From either TEG or ITD) that the character did appear in that era. Infoboxes Infoboxes (Category:Infobox templates) are a quick and easy means to access vital statistics about an article at a glance. They should almost always be used in articles, save in the few instances where one would not apply. For example, the aura field does not fit into any of the categories that the infoboxes cover and therefore is not required to have one. There is a guide to infoboxes on their respective pages; a list can be found on Category:Infobox templates. To use infoboxes, copy the code provided on the template's page into the top of the article (Under the Era Icons), filling all known fields. If a field is left blank, it will not be shown. A more detailed tutorial can be found on the respective pages. Character infoboxes For each species, there is a different color to be used in the color= section of Template:Character_infobox. Blue: '''default, use for unknown species characters. '''Red: '''For the Ix and their allies, or Makuta. '''Green: For all Toa, as well as Kyojin. Olive: For all Glatorian. White: For all Matoran. Gray: For unknown species characters. NOTE: According to the MoS, ONLY the Infobox's information needs to be sourced. As this is a fanon wiki, the rest of the page is not required by policy to be sourced. The only exception to this rule is when an external link is used as a reference, then a link must be provided, and all information taken from there should be sourced. Overview This is a basic overview of the page. Note that the name of the page when it first appears should always be Bold. This is NOT the article body, and is simply a short discription of the page. References should not be used in the overview section under any circumstances. Article body organization There are some guidelines for the organization of articles within the Xaterex Wiki. Ideally, they are organized into several main sections, with subsections and extra sections where appropriate. Character articles #Biography: An account of the character's life. It is generally expected that this section will be divided into subsections on lengthy articles, though the appropriate sectioning of this is left to the author. #Personality and traits: Describes personality. #Powers and abilites: This describes the characters' powers. #Tools: The character's weapons. Species articles #Physiology: Deals with the physical characteristics of the species. #Society and culture (for sentient species)/Behavior (for non-sentients): Deals with how the structure of the species' society is organized, or how it behaves in the wild, depending on whether the species is sentient or not. #History: An account on the species' history. #Known individuals: A list of known members of the species. Location articles #Description: Includes any information on the characteristics of the location, such as its position, geological trends, ecosystem, and non-sentient species. #History: An account on the location's history. #Locations: A list of major locations within the one that the article is about. #Known inhabitants: Describes native sentient species and individuals. Event articles #Prelude: The history that led up to the event. #The battle/The treaty/The duel/The mission, etc.: The actual event. Can be divided into subsections at the author's discretion. #Aftermath: The aftermath. Object/vehicle/Kanohi articles #Description: Contains all details of the object/vehicle's design and capabilities. #History: All history related to the article. #Known users: A list of beings who have used the object (if applicable). Power articles #Description: A list of capabilities that wielders of the power may have access to. #Known users: A list of beings who are capable of using the power. Note that subsections such as “Species,” “Objects,” and “____-related locations” may be created if necessary. Date articles #Events: A list of major conflicts and other events that took place in that year. #Important factions: Organizations that have major roles in this time period. #Important figures: Characters who have major roles in this time period. Fiction articles (Story, series, movie, etc.) #Story/Synopsis (if applicable): The main plot of the story/movie. Should be divided into subsections for chapters. #Characters: A list of characters. (The scroll box template may be used if necessary; see the Appearances section below for help.) Appearances A list of appearances may be provided in each article if applicable, with the exception of fiction pages, which follow their own guidelines. All appearances should be linked to and italicized. Notes and References DIRECTIONS: Add Notes and Referances to the article, then type "Reflist" beneath it to generate the references.